


Unsent Letter #01

by KRELL



Series: Unsent Letters [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is sappy, Dream writes a letter, He never presses 'send', He's so gay, I tried out something new, Letters, Other, Pining, dream just click the button, dream thinks george is oblivious, maybe he is oblivious instead, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRELL/pseuds/KRELL
Summary: "Some days I can’t get you out of my head. Some days it’s because of my adoration for you, other days it is because I utterly hate you.Most of the time it’s both."Dream writes a letter for George.(He never sends it)
Series: Unsent Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unsent Letter #01

**Author's Note:**

> Tried out something new, we'll see how this turns out. Keep in mind that I do not ship Clay and George, but Dream and GeorgeNotFound before you start the hate.

Some days I can’t get you out of my head. Some days it’s because of my adoration for you, other days it is because I utterly hate you.  
Most of the time it’s both.

I don’t know if you’re just obnoxiously unaware, or if you hide it well. What you think of my affection to you, that is. But then again, you’ve never seen my face. I’m told my eyes sparkle when I talk to you. Yours never stop sparkling. Those small dimples in your face when you smile, the scrunch of your nose whenever you’re laughing. All these small, seemingly innocent details. They drive me insane. I hate it.

I want to touch you. Hug you. Hold you close. I want to feel your brown hair against my neck. I want to trace my fingers along that dorky smile of yours. If you ever said the word, I’d fly you over in a minute. 

_Do you feel the same?_

Probably not. I wonder how you’ve managed to get this close to me. I’ve yet to show you what I look like. They always say looks don’t matter, but is that really true? I can’t help but feel self conscious when I see you. You’re _amazing_. I can hear the grin in your voice as you talk. I bet you can always hear mine. 

Everyone wants me to show myself, do a face reveal. I just want to be seen by you. Does my eyes crinkle when I smile? Does my nose scrunch up when I laugh?  
I wonder if my eyes would be yellow to you. Maybe yellow mixed in with blue? My eyes aren’t exactly fully green. I’m not a cat.

Anyways, I heard you want to host an event when this whole pandemic is over. I wonder if I’d get invited. Even if I didn’t, I’d still sneak in. You don’t know what I look like, anyways. 

I always ask myself why I don’t just snap a selfie and send it right to you, just show myself in one bold move. Something always stops me. Something that has me hesitating, thumb over the send button. I never end up pressing it. 

Maybe it’s just subconscious. I want to meet you in real life. I want to watch that smile grow in realization that I’m here. I’m real. Not just the guy on the screen, whose voice endlessly teases but never matches a face.

To cut to the point: I like you. A lot. I don’t know if you feel the same. I just need to get it out. George, I like you. Love might be too far, but hey, we’ve never even met. I bet you’d seduce me straight away anyways. I hope you’ll come visit out here in Florida. It’s warm, humid. You’d probably complain a lot, but with that teasing smile on your oh so soft lips.

I know I won’t end up giving this to you, but I needed to write it anyways. Let my finger hover above the mouse, on the ‘Send’ button yet again.  
I booked a flight, COVID or not. I’m probably going to refund it. I don’t know if I’m ready to face your eventual denial. You would call me a wuzz. Yeah, yeah, I guess I am a scaredy cat. But meeting you can’t just be spontaneous. It needs to be special, because _YOU_ are special.

I won’t sign this off with anything special, because special as you are I’m still the guy on the internet who hasn’t dared to show his face to his best friend. Just know, that once I make a decision, I will NOT back out. I’ve backed out for too long now. Way too long. 

See you soon  
/Dream


End file.
